


Help From Afar

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: When Robert hears about Aaron getting sick he is determined to help in anyway possible. Almost 2000 miles apart, how hard could it be?





	Help From Afar

Aaron: Robert Sugden, I am going to kill you!

Robert: You always say the nicest things to me. 

Aaron: You could have warned me.

Robert: I knew you'd object. 

Aaron: I was naked, Robert, naked. 

Robert: That's a nice image ;) 

Aaron: Yeah, he seemed to like the view too. 

Robert: haha very funny Aaron. 

Aaron sent an image. 

Aaron: Say hello to Marcus, the onsite English doctor. 

Robert: that's erm that's great. 

Robert: Wait a minute, you might want to check his name tag, he may be lying to you considering that says his name is Maria. 

Aaron: Dammit, I knew I missed something.

Aaron: At least it's given Maria a good laugh. She needs it, I don't need to tell you I'm not the easiest patient.   
Aaron: Yep the cooking mittens were a bit of a struggle. 

Robert: Cooking mittens?

Aaron: Maria is a friends fan and gets which episode she saw recently. 

Robert: Ah, say no more.  
Robert: So how are you typing?

Aaron: Maria

Robert: Why didn't you just call me?

Aaron: Because I wouldn't let him. He needs his rest. Poor boy had a high fever. 

Robert: He didn't tell me he had a fever. Is that normal for the chicken pox?

Maria: It can be. But there is nothing to worry about, he is being well taken care of. 

Robert: I'll try not to worry. Thank you for looking after him and speaking with me. 

Maria: You are welcome, Robert.

Robert: Could you do me a favour and get a picture of Aaron in the cooking mittens?

Aaron has seen your message

Robert: or not. 

Aaron has sent an image 

Aaron has sent an image 

Robert: thanks. 

Robert: smiled as he looked at the pictures sent by maria. One was the requested picture of Aaron in the mittens, the other was a picture of Aaron sleeping cuddled up with the bear that Robert had won at a fair that Liv had slipped in the bags when Aaron wasn't looking.


End file.
